


As The Poe[ts] Say

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anti Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Prince Finn (Star Wars), Sleepy Cuddles, how is that not already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: Slowly, sleep left as Poe felt the soft sheets against his skin, the firm pillow against his head, the slight breeze drifting around the room, and-Ah.The familiar press of his husband against his back.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	As The Poe[ts] Say

Consciousness washes over him like the morning tide. Slowly, sleep left as Poe felt the soft sheets against his skin, the firm pillow against his head, the slight breeze drifting around the room, and-

Ah.

The familiar press of his husband against his back.

Poe shifts against the sheets, ignoring the slight discomfort of his stubble moving against the pillow. He tries to will his body back to sleep. They wouldn’t be expected anywhere for another couple of hours. Rey will come in and demand they accompany her to training. She will demand Finn tag along to her royal duties. She always refuses to endure the “boring teachings of the Duke” alone.

Poe shifts again and sighs. He slowly opens his eyes and is met with the beginnings of sunlight. He huffs and shuts his eyes again, cursing the structured schedule he’d grown used to. A soldier’s schedule is not easily forgotten.

Poe Dameron was born shortly after the Amidalas had returned to power. Leia Organa took her rightful place as Queen, ending the years of tyranny and suffering Emperor Palpatine brought to the Kingdom. He grew up in the palace alongside the other children whose parents were serving in the military. He learned how to fly from Wedge Antilles, the best of the best. As soon as he was of age, Poe enlisted in the Royal Air Force, quickly rising to the rank of commander.

In his time, Poe has seen several things. He’s seen the murder of Prince Han, the husband of Queen Leia. He’s seen Prince Ben Solo charged with high treason and stripped of his royal titles. He’s seen the coronation of Princess Rey, the first able to wield the Skywalker Sword since the Queen and her brother.

The Kingdom was changing. Queen Leia was confident in her successors. Soon, their home would be restored to a glory previously lost with the late Queen, Padme Amidala.

Poe huffed, begrudgingly accepting his conscious state. He reached for the hand resting on his chest. He kissed its back before tucking it under his cheek.

Once, Poe was captured by a group of Prince Ben’s allies. Until that point, no one had sufficient evidence of the heir’s betrayal against the Crown. Poe was questioned extensively about the palace and his dealings in the air force. He was tortured from dawn until dusk. Days passed with no repose, no equanimity, no aid…

That is, until a rogue soldier barged into his cell and stated he was being rescued. That rogue soldier was an instrumental part in taking down Prince Ben’s attempted coup. That soldier was the second person able to wield the Skywalker Sword, and is now second in line for the throne.

That person is Prince Finn Dameron. That person, by all the good in the universe, is the one Poe is able to call his husband.

Finn’s ring dug into his cheekbone, but Poe couldn’t bring himself to care. Finn still slept soundly behind him. His chest steadily rose and fell, gently pushing against Poe’s back. His soft exhales made the hair on Poe’s neck stand. Poe would always be envious of his husband’s ability to sleep through the sunrise. 

His husband, his husband, his  _ husband.  _ He would never tire of calling Finn his  _ husband.  _ It was by no means a new feeling- they’d been married for years now, together for even longer. But… his  _ husband.  _ That title is intimate; it means Finn has chosen to spend the rest of his life with  _ him.  _ They are not friends, nor companions, nor just confidants- they are  _ partners.  _ They are more than friends, or companions, or maybe even lovers. Finn is his everything. He is half his soul.

Poe felt Finn exhale sharply, then shuffle closer and bury his head against the back of his neck. They still had time before the world expected them. For now, they weren’t Prince Finn and Poe Dameron, the Duke of Yavin. They were just Finn and Poe, two men that are as perfect together as the sun and the sea.

For now, Poe lies in the arms of his beloved and watches as the sun graces them with another day. He feels the slow rise and fall of Finn’s chest against his back. He feels the slight sting of Finn’s ring pressing against his cheek. For now, Poe basks in the sense of being  _ home. _

He tries shutting his eyes again, if not just to take in the feeling of light and love around him.

**Author's Note:**

> John: I need to stop watching the Crown!!!  
> Bitch me too the fuck???  
> Anyways, Rise of Skywalker comes out next week and I might be freaking out juuuust a little... yeah. Just a little.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
